Talk:Something New/@comment-5343303-20130419004910
am bwggin peopel to voice their opinions on this: How I think thsi series shoudl end: I want two more episdoes for thsi season: What's Past Is Past Part 1: Ted and Marshal are on there way to Barney after Ted ahs been summoned. They plan a nice surprise for the Bride and Geroom. marshal prepares for the alte rwhen ted makes hisway to Barney and finds him crying. Barney says that the amount of women that he slept with would make Robin leave him at the altar. Ted telss Doug to kdeep Barney from running away, as Barney says he wants to do, and he goes to talk to Robin. Robin says hat BArney is not going to want to marry ehr because she is not fertile. Ted tells Robin to confess in a letter. BArney reads it and knwos Robin wrote it due to hasndwriting. He realizes that she is fine with how he used to be and is shocked to see that she is not fertile and that she thinks it is the drawn line. he wrties back. Ted ocne again plays Mail boy and Robin can see Barney's handwriting. She si tocuhed by ehr fiancee and makes her way to the Altar, accompanied by he rnewly loved dad. ted gives barney a speech about love and bravery, telling Barney that Ted ahs missed his chance plenty of times, and that his ebst friend (He actually says Best Friend) doesn't deserve to eb like that. Wheb the marriage kiss is made, Future Ted says that thre eother peopel would ahve doen jsut as well there: marshal, Lily, and the Mother. What's Past Is Past Part 2: it is the weddign reception and everybody is partying. James tells Barney that he knew that his bro was destined to to ge thte perfect girl, and Barney's parents and Robin's dad are proud for their kids and who they got with. During the speeches, Marshal and Ted reveal theri surprise: the final Two Slaps: Due to Slap bet and Duckie Tie: marshal slams tghe groom in the face twice, much to everybody's joy. Marshal and Lily then say that after all of Barney's Braviary, he deserves the Slap Bet to be over and Marshal was already palnnign to sue it up when Barney got married. The episode nears a conclusion with ther Bride and Groom ge tinto an affectionate Cake Fight. Later, Ted sees the Mother a tthe train seesion, eiother, eh says that he will nwo tell them how he gets Married adn ends the season, or he refrains and waits till he get smarried leke he would ahve doen with Stella. Season 9: Ted is dating the Mother, while Marshal and Lily move to Rome and ahve anotehr Child, two in fact, and in honor of their best Male friends, name them Ted and Barney. They are introcuced at Ted's Wedding, and they are all present when ted's oldest Child (Or twin Child's) are born. The perfect ending, to a perfect Sirtcom.